


Pack Dynamics

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED! X3 The two of them were content with the hands they were dealt until they realized nothing you truly want falls perfectly into place without an honest effort. Anything worth having is worth fighting for. And, once you have it, never let it go. (originally posted to FF.net 06.21.2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this story: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> What time is it? New story time!
> 
> I know I'm more of a crossover girl, but I decided to go back to one of my favorite InuYasha pairings in this latest story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Also, for those of you who haven't seen InuYasha: The Final Act, there are mild spoilers for episode nine, and I strongly recommend you watch the whole thing if you haven't. It's amazing!
> 
> Now, without further ado, please begin! X3

**Prologue**

Koga was pensive as he inspected the kills from each hunting party. Winter was quickly approaching, and there were many preparations necessary to ensure the survival and comfort of his people. Once he was satisfied, Koga nodded his approval, and the hunters dutifully delivered their game to another group of wolf males charged with stripping the meat and collecting the pelts and bones.

Koga resumed his daily rounds, checking on each and every one of his pack mates assembled in the common area of their den. There were mostly females inside attending to their seasonal preparations by sewing together tanned furs and weaving baskets to store rations. Several cubs were close by playing amongst themselves and the mortal wolves within the pack. Only a few males could be seen coming and going with the changing of the guard and border patrol.

The sight of them all made Koga beam with pride. It had taken several years, but the wolf demon tribe's numbers were rising. They were all united under a new age of prosperity, one ushered in with Koga as Alpha. He smirked as he remembered how he was in the days before the merger. He was powerful and immensely loyal to his kind but cocky and reckless. Though a prince by birthright and leader of a prominent eastern tribe by skill and merit, he was hardly what was expected in the one to serve as Alpha to all. He cared for little and only sought the quickest path to power. That led him to purse the shattered pieces of the Shikon Jewel. And that ultimately led him to her.

Sighing, Koga stepped outside of the main cavern and into the cool, autumn air. It's been a few years since he last saw her, but she was always on his mind at some point or another, the human girl who changed his life and took possession of his heart without even trying. Despite himself, Koga chuckled. He would never forget meeting Kagome. He dismissed her at first then she caught his eye when he learned she could see the jewel shards. At that moment, he wanted her. Like anything he wanted, he took her. He threw her over his shoulder and never looked back even when her panicked shrieks pierced his sensitive ears.

After that, the frail, human girl surprised him again and again. For one, Kagome was not as frail and helpless as she appeared to be. She was loyal to a fault willing to literally throw herself to the wolves to let her _kitsune_ friend escape. She stood fearless and unyielding in front of those with the strength and power to snap her delicate bones in two. At the same time, she was compassionate to his people's plight with the Birds of Paradise, saving the same wolves that were taking dibs on her body parts hours before. All of that and more wrapped in a very pretty package was enough to seal the deal for Koga. That very day he claimed her as his woman and shouted in the heat of battle that he loved Kagome for all of the mountain to hear. Of course, he didn't really love her. He didn't even know what love was. He only knew that he wanted her.

Back in those days, Koga thought nothing of going miles off course as soon as he caught the faintest hint of Kagome's scent in the wind. He still wanted her and enjoyed lavishing her with attention while the mutt-face cursed and goaded him into a fight. Then it began to change, slowly until it hit him all at once. Koga realized he was no longer as entertained by the reactions of his rival. He only wanted to hold Kagome's tiny, delicate hands in his rough, calloused ones as though they were the most precious thing he ever held. To see that faint hint of pink light up her rosy cheeks and that awkward but pleased smile she wore when she saw him. To have her careful hands gently caress his heated skin as she cared for his injuries. He knew her focus was on him and him alone during those times, so they were by far his favorite.

Koga wanted to learn more and more about his precious woman until he realized it would never be enough. That first meeting in the village ruins would never be enough. The time they spent in his den would never be enough. Those treasured but fleeting moments they had would never be enough. Koga needed his woman, his passionate, fearless, selfless, headstrong, loving woman, by his side always. Every time they parted, he left a piece of his heart behind, and he could finally say with absolute certainty that he loved Kagome. He loved her so much he would do anything, give up anything for her. And, in the end, he did.

Koga cringed as he remembered that day. His legs felt as heavy as boulders without the presence of the jewel shards, but that was nothing compared to the weight in his heart. Just as he lost his jewel shards, he gave up his claim on Kagome and any hope that she would one day look at him with loving eyes, relinquishing her completely to InuYasha.

Kagome looked up at him, her beautiful eyes shimmering with unshed tears, and he thought for one moment, one brief, wild, and wonderful moment, she would confess that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Instead, she approached him and leaned forward, her eyes closed. He reacted without thinking and pulled her closer with an arm around her waist and a hand resting on the crown of her head. She felt so perfect against him, so soft, so warm, and so very perfect.

"Goodbye, Koga," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

For an instant, he thought it didn't have to be goodbye. She willingly came to his arms, put herself in his hands. All he had to do was tighten his grip, and he could take her as he did before and never look back. He could truly and completely claim her as his woman and to hell with everything else.

But Koga knew he couldn't do that. His woman was loyal and didn't break her promises. She still needed to complete the Shikon Jewel, and he was no good to her now. He relied on the jewel shards to boost his strength for too long. He was too weak without them and too prideful to admit it. It was that very same pride that prevented him from joining the group led by InuYasha in the first place. Maybe if he overcame it sooner, it wouldn't have been this way. But he didn't. Regardless of his shortcomings, Kagome still had a mission to complete, and Koga would be damned if he stood in her way.

So he replied, speaking just as softly as she did, "So long, Kagome."

Unable to stay any longer, Koga fled with only a hollowed heart of lead and a handful of memories. For days after he returned the eastern mountains, he did nothing, said nothing. The remaining wolves of his pack thought it was because he lost the jewel shards, and he didn't bother to correct them. Only his two trusted men—and dearest friends—knew the truth, and they held their silence, allowing their leader and friend to grieve his loss alone. There was even talk of an uprising, and Koga still couldn't bring himself to care. It all culminated the day he heard of Naraku's defeat, months after he said his final goodbye.

That day, Koga thought of InuYasha and how his rival would taunt him for his fall from grace. Then he thought of Kagome. He could see her with those tiny fists curled at her sides and those bright blue eyes he adored ablaze with fury.

"What do you think you're doing? You're just going to sit there and give up? The Koga I know would never do this! Where's the Koga who'd risk everything for the good of his pack? Who'd stop at nothing to avenge his brothers even if it meant passing on the duty to his rival? Where is he? Because he certainly isn't here!"

The phantom of his beloved ranted and raved and even threw in a smack or two until Koga finally got off his ass and got back to work. He lost his jewel shards and his woman, but he was still a proud Alpha wolf, and he would remain so.

That day, Koga squashed all resistance and reigned over his pack with more zeal than ever, but he was not the same leader he was before. Meeting Kagome changed him. Loving Kagome changed him. He now knew that strength of the heart was just as important as strength of the body. His rule was absolute but tender and compassionate. Koga strived to be an Alpha his tribe could look up to, one they would gladly follow into battle and fight alongside. A leader who cared for his pack and ensured that they grew and flourished. A leader Kagome would be proud of.

Before he knew it, the scattered and nomadic tribes of the east all united and submitted to his rule as Alpha. Koga took in his brothers and sisters without hesitation whether they came in as packs or as strays. He then realized that the continued division of their packs would only lead to more death and destruction. He didn't want to lose more of his kin at the hands of beings like the Birds of Paradise and the wind witch, Kagura. His pack was more important to him than ever. Together was the only way they would grow stronger and thrive.

There were rebels and upstarts who resisted Koga and the changes he brought particularly those regarding humans. Koga put an immediate end to the consumption and meaningless slaughter of mortals and all unprovoked attacks on their villages, a decree unheard of to wolf demon kind. The punishments were harsh for those that disobeyed, and Koga issued every one personally. The majority of the pack didn't care. Whether they acknowledged them or not, humans were insignificant and insignificant they would remain. However, the opponents of the law believed the wolf prince elevated the filthy, mortal race to equal standing with his own kind and would not tolerate him disgracing their pack. The rebels were strong, but Koga was stronger and would not yield. Those who managed to escape punishment migrated from the east to join other packs.

As his pack expanded, Koga was ambitious but careful. He knew the expansion wouldn't go unnoticed by the other regions for long, and that was exactly what he was hoping for. He sought a unification of his people that was lost centuries ago but knew he would either succeed or die trying to make it happen. This division was no longer acceptable. The wolf demon tribe would no longer be regarded as vicious, man-eating barbarians but the proud, noble race his ancestors intended. Whether he was Alpha or not didn't matter.

As Koga expected, the council of Wolf Elders comprised of a pair of wizened and powerful wolves from each region took notice of his pack's expansion and called him for an audience. He normally didn't care what the old wolves had to say, but he needed their support to make such a revolutionary move a reality. The wolf prince's argument was simple. His actions were an honest attempt to unite the wolf tribes as they were in the past, and his changes were for the greater good of their kind, not to shun the ways of old. He had many supporters among his original pack and the former Alphas who joined their packs to create a single eastern tribe. The rebels were also allowed to have their say, but their numbers were few.

After hearing evidence from both sides, the Elders decided that the proposed unification was key to the continued existence of their kind. The only decision left was to decide who would be Alpha.

On the wolves' ancestral lands in the northern region under the order of the Elder Council, the battle for absolute dominance was held in accordance with the traditions of the ōkami, a tournament where the strongest male would conquer all. Many Alphas from the northern, southern, and western packs contended for the supreme position, but Koga was the only champion from the east. It was a fierce and relentless battle that was waged from early dawn and well past nightfall, but Koga won. No longer was he a cocky leader from the east but the true and rightful Alpha of a newly united wolf demon tribe.

With his throne secure, the real work began. Koga quickly appointed his final challenger as his Beta, an older white wolf from the north called Iwao, which no one contested. He was reluctant at first but accepted his new position and his Alpha's resulting friendship. After that, Koga returned to his home in the east bringing his pack with him. The mountain was expansive with numerous, naturally formed caverns, an abundance in surrounding resources, and plenty of game to hunt, an ideal setting for the tribe of nearly 500 wolves. Those that refused to submit to Koga as their Alpha only numbered a few dozen and convened to the far south. As long as they did not interfere with his pack in the east, Koga saw no reason to pursue them.

For five years, Koga ruled with his Beta and trusted subordinates, defending the newly formed tribe from all threats and opposition while they prospered. Also, though he was not the eastern lord, his new position was the equivalent to that level of nobility, and he was required to attend certain political gatherings. Of all the duties that came with being Alpha, Koga hated that one the most. Even so, it was worth all of the frustration to see every new union that resulted from the merger and every new life they brought. Koga was proud of every newborn cub the tribe was blessed with, the future of his pack.

Tired of the cold, open air, Koga returned to the main den and retreated to his private chambers. Only he as Alpha, Beta Iwao, other tribe nobility, and mated couples within the pack were allotted their own personal dens. All unmated wolves lived in larger, communal caverns throughout the mountain separated among males and females. Cubs dwelled in their parents' den until they came of age to join the older wolves but often spent the hotter months in shared dens under the watchful eye of a few females. The mortal wolves that the demons commanded gathered in the common den or shadowed the ones they imprinted on. There were several that followed Koga but refrained from entering his den out of respect. That space was for their Alpha and his future mate.

There were many she-wolves who eagerly sought the honored position as Koga's mate and Alpha female of the pack. He was their leader and a prince, sure to provide exceedingly well for his chosen female and produce strong and healthy cubs. At first, Koga kept the females at bay with errands and excuses. He was the new Alpha of a large pack, and they understood he had much work to do. The she-wolves gladly stepped aside and admired him from afar until one of them could rightfully be called his.

However, as his pack began to settle, it became harder for Koga to hide his lack of interest in the _ōkami_ females. Most unmated she-wolves were exceptionally beautiful but just as burly and tanned as their male counterparts. The body Koga pictured by his side was lithe and soft with supple curves covered in taut skin of ivory sparsely covered in barely noticeable freckles, innocently hiding her strength. The locks of every raven haired female didn't possess a certain luster and silky texture. The depth and tenderness he craved was absent in those with eyes of blue. Loud, boisterous laughs couldn't compare to the soft, bell like giggles he longed to hear. No female, _yōkai_ or human, could ever compare to his ideal in body, mind, heart, and soul. Koga shook his head as he fell back on the fur pallet in the center of his den. He knew exactly who he was looking for and knew he would never find her here. Even if he did, she wouldn't be his to claim.

About a year ago, he sent scouts to Edo to check on Kagome's wellbeing who didn't know of his prior claim on the mortal priestess. They reported seeing her grabbed in traditional _miko_ attire leaving the village in Edo with a half demon dressed in red and a human child from a hut that they obviously shared. That was all Koga need to hear. He knew this would happen. Any right he had to one day call Kagome his own was dissolved as soon as he renounced his claim, but his heart still dropped at the thought of Kagome and InuYasha together feeling just as heavy as it did the day he left her. He knew he couldn't bear to see her for himself despite how much he longed to.

Still, Koga quietly wished the woman he loved and continued to love all the happiness she deserved and hoped she thought of him fondly if she did at all. That alone gave him comfort.

-O0o0O-

Kagome laughed at her _hanyō_ friend as Rin's active chatter went in one dog shaped ear and out the other. Sesshomaru's ward was quickly approaching her 13th year, but she was just as bubbly and energetic as ever.

"Okay, you two," Kagome called out, jerking her head in the direction of the village they called home, "The sooner we get back, the sooner we can eat."

"Coming, Lady Kagome!"

Rin excitedly rushed forward leaving Kagome to wait for InuYasha to catch up. It wasn't long before he arrived by her side.

"You could have said that sooner, ya know," he grumbled.

Kagome giggled. "And ruin all the fun? No way!"

InuYasha snorted. "Fun at my expense."

"The best kind there is!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes before he slung a playful arm around Kagome's shoulder, and the two of them resumed their walk together. This time two years ago, he would never imagine his life would be like this. Happy and free with Kagome by his side and Sesshomaru's brat in tow.

Two years ago, InuYasha was only content. He became the protector of the village in Edo and occasionally took side jobs from travelers who heard of his success against Naraku. The only time he was truly happy was when Miroku, Sango, or Shippo came to visit. At the time, all three arrived months ago so Kaede could aid with the birth of Miroku and Sango's firstborn. The couple had married and moved into the old slayer's village after the defeat of Naraku, eager to rebuild and start a new generation of slayers from the ruins. There were many new inhabitants, most of them young and inexperienced but eager to learn. Right now, their settlement lacked an experienced midwife, and they didn't want to risk the elderly _miko's_ safety transporting her so far away from her home.

The pair left their home with Kirara, leaving Kohaku in charge during their absence, and picked up Shippo along the way from the _kitsune_ school they discovered during their travels before arriving in Edo. The child was due in spring, so, after Sango recovered, the couple will be ready to travel home with their newborn without much difficulty. They shared Kaede's hut with Rin who had been living with the old priestess for a while but was uncharacteristically reserved and quiet. She was still afraid to live amongst humans who once shunned her and face her beloved Lord Sesshomaru should she fail.

Then, without warning, he felt it. He didn't know how or why, but InuYasha ran with a single destination in mind. He swore he would never approach it again, but, as soon as he sensed the ancient magic, he ran to the Bone Eater's Well. Then, he smelled it, an intoxicating cocktail of vanilla and tiger lilies and ran faster. InuYasha didn't stop until he passed the well and arrived at the sacred tree. There he saw a familiar girl with a familiar yellow bag over her shoulders. At the same moment he entered the clearing, she turned to him.

InuYasha could only brace himself as Kagome sprinted to him not caring that she dropped her backpack. She threw her arms around his neck as he caught her around the waist, twirling her around as they both laughed and cried. When they tumbled to the ground, InuYasha finally got a good look at her. Her hair was much longer and her face lost some of its childish roundness, but her eyes, though full of tears, still had that spark of innocence and everything that was uniquely Kagome.

While on top of him, Kagome pressed kisses to every part of InuYasha's face she could reach as she lovingly stroked his ears. InuYasha could only hold her tighter. He couldn't remember feeling so complete and so loved. Kagome finished her blubbering and her kisses with one final peck on his nose before she rested her forehead on top of his, grinning from ear to ear. InuYasha snorted but returned her smile.

When the two of them stood, Kagome went to her fallen bag with InuYasha close behind her. He curiously noted what she brought. Instead of the usual mountains of junk food and stacks of textbooks strewn across the grass, he saw albums and journals, small mementos he recognized form her home, and panties. Piles and piles of unopened, plastic packages of panties in various closers and designs. Kagome blushed and haphazardly stuffed them back in her bag. When he asked, she told him in a huff that he might live long enough for western civilization to introduce their undergarments to Japan, but she was not going without.

In that moment, it finally hit him. Kagome was here to stay. The girl from the future chose to live in an era that wasn't her own, and he knew because, of all the modern comforts she could have chosen not to live without, she chose panties.

The two of them returned to the village, walking together as though Kagome never left. They arrived at Kaede's hut where there was more laughter and more tears. Shippo hugged Kagome around the neck while she cooed and fawned over Sango's pregnant belly with Kirara curled in her lap. Miroku sat beside his wife but couldn't contain his mirth as he gazed at his long absent friend. InuYasha rolled his eyes only to blush with Kagome cheekily recounted their emotional reunion.

Kaede was the one to begin the questioning, and everyone was curious to hear how Kagome was able to return when the well ceased to work. Sobering, she started to speak. Kagome was distraught for several months after she was forcibly transported to her own time, refusing to see anyone for days. She sat at the bottom of the well, sobbing and pleading with any deity that would listen that she could return to the era she left behind as she dug at the tightly packed earth until her fingers bled. Every night when Kagome collapsed from exhaustion, her mother dutifully climbed into the well and dragged her child from the cold, cruel shaft. She gently washed away the dirt clinging to her skin and tucked Kagome into bed, knowing she would have to perform this ritual again the following night.

Finally, when she cried all her tears and finished her grieving, Kagome began to move on with the unwavering support from her family. She started to speak quietly with her mother and brother and tend the shrine with her grandfather, slowly mending her fractured heart.

Due to her many absences, Kagome was forced to undergo homeschooling. She didn't mind. Her mother and grandfather were excellent teachers, and she was able to focus on her schoolwork to fill the gaping void of activity in her life. She set her own pace and completed as many lessons as she wanted at once. Her days typically ended with her slouched over her textbooks and notes.

Eventually, Kagome was able to leave the house and reconnect with her friends but decided not to enroll in high school. When the time came, they decided to all sit for the same university entrance exam. Kagome was interested in their nursing program. Her acceptance letter was still waiting on the kitchen table, unopened and forgotten.

Strengthening her mind wasn't enough for Kagome to seek solace. She developed her archery skills and her _miko_ abilities though meditation and trial and error. It was difficult and frustrating, but she refused to let go of her only tie to her past life of lore and adventure.

Even though Kagome tried to move on for her sake and her loved ones', she kept her yellow backpack inside the well house, packed and ready. She stuffed it then emptied it and stuffed it again, constantly changing its contents. It was slight, but she had hope that the well would one day open and she could return to the Feudal Era. And, that day, it did. With a quick goodbye, she left the future behind with no methods or intentions to return. She knew her family would understand and would miss them dearly, but her true home was here.

When her tale ended, Kagome asked questions of her own. She was elated to hear everything her friends achieved in her absence. She longed to see the new slayers' village Sango and Miroku descried, eager to replace the image of a desolate settlement where Sango's kin rested with one of life and prosperity. She praised Shippo when he showed her his latest tricks and fox magic even when he singed InuYasha's eyebrows. She did the same for Rin when she realized the girl now resided with Kaede, applauding her for having the courage to try and make a life on her own. Rin's response was shy, but she scooted a little closer to the kind, older girl she remembered.

There were only brief updates on Sesshomaru and his ever present vassal, Jaken. He was still doing as he pleased and visited the village often to check on Rin's wellbeing and leave her gifts. After hearing about the _daiyōkai,_ Kagome asked about Koga and his wolf pack. Like her other friends and allies, the wolf prince was never far from her thoughts while she was in the modern era. She often wondered what became of him.

InuYasha snorted, saying he knew nothing about that mangy wolf and was glad he never smelled his stench again. Miroku was more helpful answering her inquiries. He heard during the trip to Edo the roaming tribes of the _ōkami_ consolidated into a single pack in the eastern lands and no longer plagued human settlements like they did before. He never saw the wolf demon in person but also heard Koga had risen up and became the pack's leader. Kagome smiled as she listened, happy he accomplished so much and his life turned out so well.

Soon after her return, everything settled into some semblance of normality. Kaede took Kagome under her wing, blending her traditional teachings with Kagome's modern knowledge as she officially took the title of _miko._ Sango and Miroku eventually returned to their home after Sango gave birth. They promised to visit more often, but Kagome wouldn't hear it. They had a life of their own and, not one, but two newborns to love and care for. She wouldn't dare disrupt their lives for her sake. Shippo also left to return to his training. Kagome couldn't deter his pledges to return even if she tried.

InuYasha and Kagome eventually moved in together, and Rin joined them. The child found comfort and confidence in her newfound friendship with the older girl. They studied the art of healing together with Kaede's instruction, and Kagome began teaching Rin how to read, write, and perform simple calculations. Sesshomaru was pleased with his ward's progress under the guidance of the young _miko_ and allowed the living arrangement to continue.

The relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru was simple mutual respect until the lord decided to train her in the ways of battle. Kagome was nothing short of stunned at the offer until the _daiyō_ _kai_ explained his ward would not be put in danger by their travels, and he refused to teach the half breed who was too much of a lost cause to learn. Kagome had no choice but to accept although she eventually learned to enjoy her sessions with her diligent _sensei_. Sesshomaru was a demanding teacher, and he accepted no less than his namesake, absolute perfection. Slowly but surely Kagome learned how to fight hand-to-hand and wield short blades. Her first greatest achievement was when she knocked Sesshomaru on his impeccable butt. He only smirked as he rose to his feet and roughly propelled her body several feet away, chastising her for celebrating her victory too soon.

Their conversations afterwards were refreshing especially the lord's dry comments on InuYasha that lacked the disdain they possessed before. InuYasha was still convinced they were secretly plotting against him.

Everyone waited on baited breath for Kagome and InuYasha's bond to change and turn more intimate, but it never did. The two of them realized due to their lack of experience they confused the closeness of a great friendship with that of a great love. The embrace they shared on their reunion was between the dearest of friends not lovers, and they couldn't be happier to have their best friend by their side.

Ahead of the pair, Rin stopped and turned around, her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Hurry up or you won't get any!"

"Coming!" Kagome replied and laughed as she and InuYasha trotted to join Rin at Kaede's hut. The priestess always had a hot meal waiting for them on their return to Edo.

"With voices like that, it'll be a wonder if you two ever marry," InuYasha muttered.

"Shut up! Not all of us have super powered, doggie ears!" Kagome countered, reaching up to give one a playful yank.

"Whatever. Just don't come whining to these ears when you're a dried up, old maid like Kaede!"

"I'll be in good company! A shriveled old maid with her shriveled old dog by her side!"

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on you! You'd break both hips before nightfall!"

Kaede sighed as the squabbling pair approached her home to join her and Rin. What she heard of their conversation had her thinking. The half breed retained his youth and boyish good looks while Kagome blossomed into a beautiful woman of 21 years. They were also very well known for their quest to complete the Shikon Jewel and their accomplishments after that. Needless to say, both attracted the attention of many would-be suitors.

InuYasha had a few admirers among the village youth but was completely unaware of them. Kagome was the only one paying attention to the young maids and tried without much success to coax InuYasha to do the same. She loved her crude, violent, and abrasive friend with a thirst for adventure exactly the way he was but believed he would be happy to settle down and start a family once he met the right woman.

As for Kagome, she too was oblivious to her potential suitors or lack thereof. InuYasha was viciously protective of her and discouraged any of the village men from pursing her as well as any visiting outsiders. Kagome may have meddled in the _hanyō's_ personal life, but InuYasha was overstepping his bounds even if he meant well. Kagome would have objected if she noticed his behavior, but the dedicated _miko_ had a habit of forgetting herself in her focus on others. She would likely take Kaede's position as head priestess when she passed with InuYasha assisting her as the village protector.

Kaede let out a tired sigh. Something had to give or the two of them would really end up growing old and gray together.

When InuYasha and Kagome arrived, they placed their bundles in an unoccupied corner of the hut next to Rin's. They acquired medicinal herbs for the upcoming winter from the gentle _hanyō_ Jineji. Kagome spent time training under him as well.

"Come in, you two," Kaede wryly said, "Preferably before autumn ends, and the snow begins to fall."

Rin giggled and handed servings of stew to Kagome then InuYasha as they took their usual spots. Once Kaede joined them, they began one of their usual, good-natured discussions.

After he finished his meal, InuYasha's ears swiveled, and he looked out the window to see the sun already set.

"Hey, it's late," he announced, "We're staying here for the night."

"InuYasha! You just can't invite yourself to sleepover in someone else's house!" Kagome scolded, "It's not like we have that far to walk home!"

"It is alright, Kagome," Kaede interjected, "Besides, in the morning, he'll already be here to patch my roof." InuYasha's ears twitched and stood straight up. He was not expecting that.

She added, "After that, you can help store food rations for with the other village men."

"All that for a decent meal and a night's rest in your place?" he asked, "You pull bigger cons than the monk."

"Sounds like a fair trade to me," Kagome quipped, looking at the half demon with a smirk.

"And at least you'll be well rested for all that work in the morning," Rin helpfully added.

InuYasha rolled his eyes at the two human girls and slyly plucked a piece of meat from Kagome's bowl.

"Hey!" she cried and latched onto the morsel before the _hanyō_ could plop it in his mouth. The two tugged and pulled until Rin grabbed the meat directly in the middle and joined their struggles.

Kaede chuckled. Perhaps there was no harm in Kagome and InuYasha living as they do for a while longer if her home could be filled with such laughter and warmth for another winter.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. There's much more to come! Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (edited 06.17.2014)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you Sin of the Fallen, fallingyuki, Guest (1), Guest (2), Orihime-San, kakashixangela, Full Moon Howl, DarkDragonessFliesEverywhere, tinabug, foxgodess07, LovelyWhiteWolf, Tanoshii Shurui, myeternalanguish, Silversun XD, HerTormentedHeart, just a guest, and Small Town Girl 2014 for reviewing from FF .net! ^.^
> 
> I hope you’re all enjoying the story so far. If you want more Kagome/Koga goodness, check out The Castle of Edo by Angelrock on FF .net. It’s quickly becoming one of my favorites.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome hummed happily as she sipped her tea while watching the first snow of winter fall from her porch. It morphed into a groan when InuYasha began to grumble from his spot beside her. He had always the nasty habit of spoiling her good moods.

“What’s wrong?” she dutifully asked, her tone dry.

InuYasha turned away from her in a huff. “Don’t ask if you don’t really wanna know.”

“Of course I really want to know,” Kagome replied, “I want to know why you can’t you just sit here and enjoy a beautiful snowy day like this?”

“Only you would enjoy watching everything covered in this cold white shit,” he countered, “There’s nothing to do but sit around here and freeze our asses off.”

Before Kagome could say there was absolutely no reason for InuYasha to force himself to sit with her, someone beat her to it.

“Watch your language with the _miko_ , half-brother.”

InuYasha snorted when he looked up and saw Sesshomaru descend from his flight with his entourage in tow aboard his _yōki_ cloud. By now, his appearance was so common that most of the villagers didn’t bat an eyelash when he showed up but still didn’t dare approach him.

As soon as the demon lord landed, Rin left her spot behind him and ran inside the hut passing InuYasha and Kagome without a word. Jaken was right at her heels.

“Get back here, you ungrateful wench!” he squawked.

The toad screeched when Sesshomaru firmly planted his booted foot on the back of his head and pushed him to the ground.

“What’s wrong with, Rin, Sesshomaru-sama?” Kagome asked as she set her cup aside. It was unlike the younger girl to be so upset especially after she returned from a visit with Sesshomaru.

InuYasha barked out a laugh and said, “Now I know why you came here with all that ‘brother’ shit. You fucked up with your little brat, and you need someone to fix it. Fucked up pretty big from the looks of it.”

“You will be silent. This One does not need any counsel from you,” Sesshomaru stated, his tone significantly cooler than the winter air, “I do; however, require an audience with the _miko_.”

As soon as he finished speaking, Kagome stood and entered her home to put the teacups away and gather the proper attire for a trip outside. Rin, who retreated to a small, isolated corner of their home, still didn’t acknowledge her. Kagome frowned as she retrieved her sandals for her sock clad feet and a shawl Kaede gave her to fight the cold. She quickened her pace when she heard InuYasha speak to the silent demon lord again, making a few more snide observations. This had to be a very serious matter Sesshomaru wanted to discuss if he was willing to let InuYasha’s disrespectful remarks go unpunished and begin another one of their one-sided sparring matches. Kagome didn’t worry about the possibility of a physical altercation. It seemed to be the only way for the two brothers to spend quality time together.

“I’m ready, _sensei_ ,” she said when she returned to porch, slipping on her sandals and throwing the shawl over her shoulders.

“I say you let the bastard fix his own problems,” InuYasha quipped, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded behind him to support his head, “Serves him right for strutting around here like his shit don’t stink.”

Jaken had long since recovered for his lord’s reprimand and did not hesitate to refute the _hanyō_ , successfully starting a row with him.

“How dare you speak that way about Lord Sesshomaru!”

“Fuck you, frog! This is my mouth! I’ll say whatever the hell I want!”

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two simpletons before she walked toward Sesshomaru. He nodded once when she stood before him and turned in a flourish, starting on the quickest path out of the village with Kagome behind him. It wasn’t hard to guess where they were headed. There was a small clearing just out of earshot from anyone with demonic blood the two of them used for their training sessions. After the first time InuYasha barged in on one of their sparring with _Tessaiga_ drawn ready to throttle the demon lord, Kagome and Sesshomaru mutually decided it would be best if they trained further in the forest where they would not be interrupted again.

When she and Sesshomaru arrived at their secluded spot, Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, shivering as she clutched her shawl. Sesshomaru appeared unfazed by her distress, but his _mokomoko-sama_ slithered from his shoulder and wrapped itself snugly around her. Kagome smiled at her _sensei_ , extremely grateful for the extra warmth.

“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. So what can I do for you?” she asked.

“As you are aware, Rin is of marrying age,” he stated, not answering the question directly.

Kagome nodded for him to continue despite how surprised she was. She may have kept her modern ideals on love and marriage but accepted that girls in this time period simply got married younger than what she was used to. If asked for her opinion, she would readily give it, but it wasn’t her place to influence any other girl with her beliefs especially Rin. The teenaged girl retained her childlike tendencies, but her maturity was steadily growing and on a much higher level than the twelve-year-olds of the modern age. All Kagome wanted for Rin to be happy and truly in love with her husband.

“I see no problem if Rin is ready to be married,” she finally said.

“Rin did express her interest but became reluctant once we began to fully discuss the issue. She has also refused to speak with this One,” he admitted.

“What did you manage to talk about?” Kagome questioned, dreading the possibilities.

“This One told her that I would formally announce her intentions to marry and select a suitable partner for her from her potential suitors.”

Kagome blinked several times before her eyes hardened to dark cobalt.

“Are you serious?” she shouted, “No wonder Rin isn’t speaking with you! I don’t even want to speak with you! She is not a prized pet you can parade around and breed with a male of your choice like some toy poodle!”

“Woman,” Sesshomaru coldly addressed her, “you will cease your shrieking on matters you know nothing of.”

“I obviously know more than you, or we wouldn’t be here right now,” she remarked.

Kagome didn’t flinch when _mokomoko-sama_ tightened around her and took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew better than to cheapen the bond between the lord and his ward, but she was livid. She was well aware that arranged marriages were common amongst royalty in the feudal era and arranged for political reasons, but she also knew Sesshomaru had no need for such an alliance. She would not stand for the girl she taught and cared for to be trapped in a loveless marriage when she had other options.

“I didn’t mean to be so disrespectful, Sesshomaru-sama, but you are not going about this the right way,” she said, “I may not be married, but I know what I’m talking about. I know you want to protect her, but Rin is growing up. I believe she brought up marriage because she already has a man in mind she wishes to wed and wants your approval not because she wants you to choose her husband.”

The _daiyōkai’s_ interest was piqued. “Do you know the male she’s interest in? You believe he is worthy of this One’s approval?”

“Rin hasn’t mentioned anyone specific, but you can trust her judgment. All you have to do is listen, really listen to what she has to say,” she explained, completely earnest.

Kagome knew suggesting anything contrary to what the great and terrible lord expected was risky business even if he did think of her highly. She only relaxed with the borrowed covering lessened its hold on her.

“Very well, _miko_. Your observations are enlightening. This One will take them into consideration.”

“That is all I ask of you, Sesshomaru-sama. And that you give Rin a little time before you speak to her about this again. Wait for the air to clear and give me a chance to talk to her. I could probably get the name of her mystery man too,” she replied, winking.

“That is acceptable.”

Kagome giggled. She was sure if the _daiyōkai_ was monumentally less dignified he would have sighed as soon as the arrangements were made. There weren’t many who could tell, but she easily picked up on the minuscule changes in his demeanor. He was extremely frustrated with the whole situation with the human girl and, like any father, was eager to pass the problem to a suitable female party.

“I’ll be sure to get right on it,” she promised, “It’ll give me something to do especially since we can’t train in this weather.”

“The art of battle has no set season. A challenge can come at any time,” Sesshomaru assured her and made Kagome stiffen. She enjoyed training with her _sensei_ but still appreciated the short reprieve.

“From an enemy, yes, but my beloved _sensei_? Would you really attack me in such poor conditions?” she questioned, a nervous smile on her face.

Kagome squeaked when she found herself devoid of _mokomko-sama’s_ warmth and her bottom firmly planted in the snow. Sesshomaru stood beside her in the same spot he was before as immaculate as ever with his sentient armor returned to its customary place without a single hair out of place.

“That answers my question,” she grumbled and stood back up, “At the risk of provoking another attack, I’m going to get back inside before I get permanent frostbite.”

“You are older than Rin and other mated human females,” Sesshomaru abruptly stated, “Why have you not mated, _miko_?”

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said, “I haven’t found my mystery man yet.”

“Were you not infatuated with this One’s idiot half-brother?”

“I was very much, but, eventually, I grew out of it and realized we were better as friends. The perfect term for it would be ‘puppy love’,” Kagome admitted. She suspected Sesshomaru had no personal interest in her relationship with InuYasha and was only asking questions to further his own understanding.

Sesshomaru nodded. “You are capable of acquiring a more suitable male than the whelp.”

“Thanks I guess,” Kagome replied with a crooked grin, “Is there something else you wanted to know?”

Again the demon lord nodded. “At what age is a human female allowed to mate?”

The question stunned her. _He’s really curious about all this! Today is certainly one for the record books,_ she thought.

“There isn’t a set age for that to happen, _sensei_ ,” Kagome finally answered, “but when a girl says she’s ready, she is.”

-O0o0O-

“Ginta!” a shrill voice shouted, startling the wolf demon it addressed, “Hakkaku!”

“It’s the Red Menace,” Hakkaku groaned at his fellow tribesman. Ginta sighed and ran his claws through his hair.

“Koga must have already gone into hiding. Ayame always comes to us when she can’t find him,” he said.

No one was more ecstatic than the northern princess when Koga’s attempts to unify the wolf demon packs were noticed by the Elder Council. When he won the title of Alpha, her childhood infatuation grew and grew. Ayame was the first she-wolf to express her interest in becoming Koga’s Alpha bitch and let all her rivals know it. The female was _ōkami_ royalty with direct familial ties to the tribal elders, a formidable fighter, and exquisitely lovely. That combined with her boasts of a prior pledge by Koga to take her hand convinced Ayame and the rest of the pack that the two would eventually mate.

However, Koga adamantly and publically declared he had no intention or desire to uphold his lunar rainbow promise and mate Ayame. The redhead was furious and humiliated and immediately brought the dispute before the elders, childishly demanding they force Koga to act on his prior claim. The Alpha was silent as she presented her evidence and even called on her grandfather, Elder Yōrōzoku, to validate the proposal. Then it was his turn to speak, and he tore apart her entire argument with undeniable facts. Koga explained that Ayame was a young, frightened cub at the time he made the promise, and he only meant for his words to comfort her. Furthermore, there were no official arrangements for the mating after the initial announcement, and Koga had no other contact with the northern tribe or Elder Yōrōzoku until Ayame sought him out on her own decades later.

Ultimately, the council decreed the claim was not valid and Koga had no obligations to Ayame. It was only acknowledged several years ago because of the immediate need for a political marriage to unite the unruly tribes. Koga already did so without the aid of the union, and the idea was exposed for the desperate tactic it was.

When the elders finished delivering their decision, Ayame was told if she wanted to mate Koga, she had to gain his favor like any other female in the pack. With that, the old Ayame problem was solved, and a new Ayame problem was spawned. She became Koga’s most relentless suitor, stalking her Alpha at every turn and challenging her every rival. Koga dealt with the troublesome situation by avoiding her. He loathed the annoying female, but she was still pack nobility and bugging the hell out of him wasn’t a punishable offense—he checked. Ginta and Hakkaku were usually able to run inference and keep the demoness away from Koga without being asked. It was troublesome, but they believed Koga deserved some peace of mind. They were just grateful Ayame seemed to forget the reason why Koga rejected her in the first place those years ago. They, like all members of Koga’s original pack, honored the memory of their human sister, but refrained from speaking of Kagome out of respect for their Alpha. Koga’s heart still ached for the little priestess, and he didn’t need Ayame—or anyone else—carelessly throwing her name around and belittling her memory.

“You want to take this or shall I?” Ginta asked.

“We might not have to,” Hakkaku stated and glanced to their right. Their Alpha was approaching with Beta Iwao. It seemed Koga was coming to save them this time. Ayame, who was closing in from the left, grinned and sped up when she saw the object of her search.

“Koga! I was just looking for you,” Ayame exclaimed once she stood before the four wolves, “The snow’s let up, and I was going out to hunt. Do you want to join me?”

“Sorry, Ayame, but I’m using the pause to take Ginta and Hakkaku on patrol with Iwao and I,” Koga explained and nodded at his two subordinates to join him. They quickly did so.

“Can’t it wait?” she asked, affronted.

“I’m afraid it can’t, my lady. Pack safety is our top priority,” Iwao answered, his usual charming grin in place. He was a handsome wolf, toned and muscled like any other proud warrior, with forest green eyes and dark brown hair cut short. Like most wolves after the merger, he wore the brown pelts of the eastern pack with his armor but also wore a small vestment of fur to represent his previous tribe. Iwao chose two, pristine white wristbands.

“There are some females gathered in the common den with our mortal wolves. Perhaps they can provide you company on your hunt, princess,” he suggested.

“Perhaps,” she replied, trying to sound coy. Before she started to head to the den, Ayame gave Koga a flirtatious wink.

“I’ll see you when you get back, Alpha Koga.”

Koga refrained from speaking and pressed his lips together in a thin line as Ayame walked away, purposely swishing her hips in an effort to entice him. As soon as he composed himself and led the three wolves out of the caves, Iwao began to laugh, and Koga had no doubts why.

“Shut up,” he growled.

Iwao ignored the command and remarked, “Really, Alpha Koga, you are the only male I know who’s running from one of the pack’s most desirable females with your tail between your legs.”

Koga rolled his eyes. “By all means, take her if you want her. I noticed you were laying it on pretty thick back there. It won’t take much more than that to get her attention.” His trio of followers highly doubted that.

“I’ll pass,” Iwao replied, “I’m a confirmed bachelor. Besides, I only said all that to get her to go along with my idea. Flattery always works on their fairer sex.”

“Whatever works is fine with me,” Ginta said with a shrug, “Let’s get going.”

Koga nodded and began to run with the others following him as closely as they could. The search was only an excuse for their Alpha to leave the den for a few hours and clear his head. Iwao was there to witness the reason why he needed this release. Another one of his more persistent suitors approached him, a female originally from the south named Shino. She was a hardy _ōkami_ known to be brazen and bold among the wolves of her former tribe and the beauty to back it up. She had long raven hair and haunting ice blue eyes so bright they were nearly transparent, her most attractive trait.

She approached Koga with news from a recent hunt with the intention of shifting the conversation to something more intimate, a tactic that always failed on her part. The difference with this attempt was that Shino mentioned running into a human hunting party. The cold weather drove away most of the game from their normal hunting grounds, so the wolves traveled out of the eastern pack’s territory and straight into human territory. Their run-in escalated when the resident _miko_ , old and haggard as most priestesses were rumored to be, who accompanied the human males revealed herself and her holy powers. She stood in between the two groups, effectively stopping the fight before it began. With the hunting party at arrow point, the priestess offered her own village’s kills in exchange for the demons to leave the area. The wolves especially Shino were amused with her request and decided to leave the humans with their meat and their lives before returning to their den.

Shino heartily laughed at the holy woman’s audacity, assuming her Alpha would join her. However, Iwao saw the exact moment mention of a _miko_ treating her natural enemy with some semblance of amiability and Shino’s subsequent slander against her kind triggered a response in Koga. He quietly led his Alpha away with the excuse of an impending patrol. They only retrieved Ginta and Hakkaku when they heard Ayame searching for them.

Iwao shook his head. He heard of the little priestess Koga loved and mourned from his eastern brothers but still couldn’t understand his fixation with her. Sure she was rumored to be immensely powerful with a sense of honor unseen in most humans, but that was it. She was human, and a human female couldn’t compare to a demoness not that Iwao knew from experience.

Before Koga banned the consumption of human meat, Iwao and his pack enjoyed it on occasion. Of all the prey the wolves hunted, humans were by far the easiest to catch, and, once they picked out the ones plagued with disease or injury, they made a decent meal. They were slow, stupid, and, even though their lifespans were short, they procreated like insects making their numbers substantial. For every one they killed, a dozen more took its place.

Iwao only ate them, but he knew a few of his brethren rutted with the human bitches before they ate or killed them. They enjoyed briefly taking pleasure in their flesh but never mated or impregnated them. A human as a mate or lover—willing or otherwise—would never be permitted by the Elder Council or accepted by the pack. Cubs born from such a sinful union would undoubtedly be killed if the mother wasn’t killed before she gave birth. A _hanyō_ would only bring shame and weakness to generations of proud wolf demons.

Despite all this, Koga was hopelessly in love and hopelessly devoted to the _miko_ who wouldn’t have him, spurning the attentions of every interested she-wolf in their pack. Iwao respected his Alpha, acknowledged his strength and skill, and loved him like a brother, but, if his life of sorrow and solitude was the result of love, Iwao vowed to never let a woman gain such a tight hold on his heart. Love was a handicap he didn’t need.

-O0o0O-

Ayame ran alongside her pack sisters as they searched for any available prey. The snow may have ceased, but they still had to travel outside of their territory to find suitable animal populations like previous hunting parties.

Despite the lowered possibility for success on this hunt, it was particularly special. It was the first hunt for the moral wolf cubs born this past spring. At seven months old, they were more than ready to hold their own with their older pack mates and the demons that controlled them. Among the young cubs was the litter of one of the white wolves Ayame commanded who mated with a brown wolf from Koga’s original pack. Ayame was very proud of her and herself. Taking care of matters like this was one of the tasks she would be entrusted as the Alpha female of the pack. Showing Koga she could do it would certainly gain his favor.

“Such a shame our Alpha pushed you out in the cold.”

Ayame sneered at the demoness who spoke. Her name was Eiko, a blonde, hazel eyed but otherwise average female who many of the tribesmen, including Hakkaku, favored. Ayame tried to use the wolf’s infatuation to her advance and befriend her, but, unfortunately, Eiko had a strict preference for the company of she-wolves in her bedding.

“Koga needed to go on patrol. As much as I love him, pack safety takes top priority, and I understand that,” Ayame haughtily explained.

Eiko snorted a laugh. She thought Ayame was a very fine specimen but deluded herself for a male with virtually no interest in her.

“Whatever,” she said with a shrug, “At any rate, I think we’ve gone out far enough. Any further and we’ll enter a human settlement.”

Ayame nodded. “I believe it’s called Edo.”

She rallied the hunters and their wolves before she counted their kills and their numbers, paying close attention to the cubs.

“There’s one missing,” she commented. Eiko hummed and counted them herself.

“So there is.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” one of the females said as she straightened her game, two medium sized hares, over her shoulders, “It was probably no more than a baseborn runt.”

“You may be right,” Eiko replied, “I have to say it was a tough little guy if it held this long. I thought most of them died already.”

“But not tough enough,” Ayame quipped, “Let’s get moving before nightfall.”

It was a cruel truth of the wolf pack, but only the strong survived. Weakness would not be tolerated and was filtered out of the gene pool by natural and artificial selection. Such actions made the wolf demon tribe as strong as it was and will continue to be.

 _If you’re strong, you live and, if you’re weak, you die,_ Ayame thought as she led her pack sisters, _It’s always one of the other._

-O0o0O-

“Rin, do you want to take a walk with me?” Kagome asked the sullen girl.

Other than a few short and clipped responses, Rin didn’t speak to her after she returned from her meeting with Sesshomaru. The kid was smart and correctly assumed Kagome would approach her on the demon lord’s behest.

Finally, Rin nodded her consent but said nothing. Kagome still counted it as a win.

After making sure they were both dressed for the cold, Kagome led Rin outside and through the frozen village. As expected, it was practically deserted with all of the villagers holed up in their huts for the winter. The two of them walked until they ended up standing beside the river.

“You spoke to Sesshomaru-sama about what happened,” Rin stated, her tone dry.

“I did,” Kagome replied with a nod.

“I’m not going to forgive him,” the younger girl affirmed with her arms folded over her chest.

Kagome grinned at her resolve. “I understand perfectly. I wouldn’t either.”

“Do you…do you really mean that?” she asked, incredulous.

“I sure do, but, Rin—”

Rin interrupted her with a snort. “There’s always a ‘but, Rin’.”

“Anyway,” Kagome began again, “I also understand where Sesshomaru-sama is coming from. You know better than anyone that he views you as more than just his ward. You’re his daughter, and he loves you like any father would.”

Rin’s icy attitude began to melt as she started to smile.

“I know, and I love my lord as well,” she admitted, “But that means he should know how I feel!”

“Unfortunately, that’s not always the case,” Kagome started to explain, “He’s didn’t act as he did to hurt you on purpose. He’s did it because he loves you.”

“Sesshomaru-sama has an odd way of showing it,” Rin remarked, “He is my lord, but you always told me it should be my choice who I love and want to marry. He can’t choose my husband for me.”

“It is your choice, but you have to understand. A girl’s father is the first man she ever loves, who protects her and takes care of her. When she wants to get married, it can seem like he’s being replaced, and it can be very frightening.”

“Sesshomaru-sama is not afraid of anything,” Rin interjected.

“I know, but he’s never experienced these feelings before, and the only thing he realizes is that he still wants to protect you even if it is time for you to live your own life. He wants to be sure your husband will love and protect you in his place and assumes the only way to be absolutely sure that will happen is to pick him himself. Again, it’s only because he loves you.”

By the time Kagome finished, the younger girl was near tears. “I never thought of it that way.”

“I know, but don’t get me wrong. I’m still on your side. I told Sesshomaru-sama to listen to what you have to say the next time he spoke to you,” Kagome assured her.

She paused then asked, “So do you forgive him?”

“Maybe,” Rin replied as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her _kimono_ , her playful attitude returning.

“…do you forgive me?”

“Always.”

Kagome smiled and brought Rin into a big hug. They quickly parted, but, before they left, a high pitched whine caught Kagome attention.

“Hello?” she called out as she searched for the origin of the small wail. She stepped lightly so her the crush of her footsteps wouldn’t drown out the sound.

She walked closer to the river bank, kneeling down and searching through the barren brush and tangled weeks. Rin didn’t join her but kept quiet so her mentor’s search wouldn’t be disturbed. The snow began to melt as Kagome crawled and seeped into the thick fabric of her _hakama_ , but she still didn’t stop.

Finally, she felt a matted mass of ice covered fur half buried in the slush. As she pushed the snow aside, Kagome assumed the furry creature was already dead until a dry, tiny tongue grazed her pinky finger. She dug faster until she unearthed a small, dark grey wolf cub.

“Oh my goodness!” she cried and scooped the cub in her arms, cradling the poor creature to her bosom. It whined and trembled in her hold.

“Let’s go, Rin!” Kagome shouted as she ran to their home.

Rin fought to keep up with Kagome’s pace but managed. The priestess didn’t stop until she reached the hut all the while whispering soothing words to the cub she held.

“Hang on, little guy. Just hang on,” she cooed, “I have you now. You’re not going to die. Please hold on.”

InuYasha jumped when Kagome burst through the straw door and went straight to her futon. In a frenzied flurry, she pulled it toward the fire pit as she ordered Rin to bring her backpack and several towels.

“What the fuck?” he shouted.

“InuYasha, please get me some water. If there isn’t any on hand, get some snow. I need it in a pot over the fire now!” she ordered.

“What the hell for?” he asked.

Then he smelled it, the stench of wet wolf. InuYasha approached Kagome and saw her gentle hands plucking the ice balls from a scrawny cub’s fur and the spaces between each of its paws. He sighed and went to fetch the water from a jar they kept near their other stored rations. The pot and other cooking tools were close by.

The cub was a runt, malnourished and abandoned to die in the snow. It possessed a slight hint of demonic nature in its scent meaning it wasn’t an ordinary wolf, but the stench of death overrode its natural odor. InuYasha didn’t know how long it was exposed to the harsh weather, but it was still a wonder it survived as long as it did. It would likely die before nightfall, but InuYasha had no intention of telling Kagome that. The _miko_ was strong but tender-hearted with a desire to save or help whoever—and whatever—she could. Even now, he could smell the salt from the tears she shed for the poor creature.

InuYasha returned and set the pot on the flames, stepping away from Kagome to Rin as she watched her work. Kagome absently thanked him without looking up from her task. Once she removed the ice from the cub’s fur, she covered it in blankets on top of her futn as she waited for the water to warm. The cub’s tremors lessened, but it had a long way to go to regain its strength.

“InuYasha, I’d hate to ask for another favor”—the _hanyō_ had a considerably difficult time believing that—“but could you go hunt for some fresh meat. It doesn’t have to be anything big. Just enough for this little guy. Dried meat would be too difficult for him to eat right now.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” he mumbled before he leapt outside. He could probably scrounge up a rabbit or two. He’d prefer to get something less gamy and easy for the runt to chew. He knew Kagome wouldn’t hesitate to chew the raw meat for it if she thought she needed to.

With InuYasha gone, Kagome checked the water’s temperature again, satisfied to find it warm but not too uncomfortable. She dipped a hand towel inside the pot and wrung it out before she gently uncovered the cub. It didn’t seem to fear her.

“Hang in there, little one,” she whispered, “I’m going to wash you up, okay? Just hold on a little longer.”

Kagome gingerly bathed the cub—a male, she discovered—and took note of its frail condition as she removed the barbs and dirt from its pelt. She didn’t know much about wolf reproduction and development but assumed they gave birth in the spring like most mammals. That would make the cub several months old.

 _But he’s so small. Can he eat meat yet? Or does he still drink his mother’s milk?_ Kagome considered, her worries mounting with every thought. There was no way she could get milk in the middle of winter especially milk necessary for the cub to consume.

 _I can’t worry about that now. I’ll wait until he more stable,_ Kagome thought as she finished the cub’s bath.

She patted him dry and pulled him close to her after she wrapped him in the blankets again, providing him more warmth with her body heat. For now, she would focus on keeping him alive through the night. After all, no creature deserved to be left out in the elements to die from exposure even if it was the runt of the litter.

“Please live, little one,” Kagome whispered as she lovingly stroked him, “Please live.”

She jumped when she felt the cub lift his head, shaking due to the intense exertion, and lick her chin. Kagome smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his skull right between the ears.

“You just keep fighting, little guy. I’m right here beside you.”

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Another chapter down! Of all my fan made wolves, Beta Iwao is shaping up to be my favorite. Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> (edited 07.21.2014)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but I hope you all have enjoyed the ride thus far and look forward to seeing everything pick up.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Kaze, Torch Phoenix, kakashixangela, Full Moon Howl, tinabug, Sin of the Fallen, fallingyuki, Silversun XD, Tanoshii Shurui, Small Town Girl 2014, wiiTneSs, Black Fox Kenzie, Discord1, Jami, Guest, and KagKougaLvuah! X3
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from AO3 .org: Madison! XD

**Chapter 2**

"Lady Kagome, good afternoon!"

Kagome stopped and cheerfully waved to the girl who addressed her. Her name was Orie, the seventeen year old daughter of the family who owned the dry goods store. She was a sweet girl with bright hazel eyes and raven hair she kept in two shoulder length braids. Kagome spoke to her often especially when she came to visit her ailing grandfather, one of the oldest residents in the village.

"Good afternoon, Ori-chan," she replied, making the younger girl blush when she greeted her with that nickname, "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Orie stated, "I haven't been able to see you lately. I heard you had a very eventful winter this year." She stiffened when high pitched barks and growls originating at Kagome's feet interrupted her. Like many other village residents, Orie was not accustomed to the priestess's newest companion.

"Kei," Kagome scolded and knelt down to pick up the lively wolf cub. As soon as he was in her arms, the cub lovingly licked the  _miko_ under her chin. She quickly nipped him in the bud and held the cub further away from her.

"None of that cute stuff," she told him, "You know I told you to behave yourself when we're out."

The cub whined but bowed his head in submission. Kagome grinned and pulled Kei back to her to kiss him between the ears. The tender gesture perked him up before she set him back on the ground.

Orie smiled softly despite her apprehension. The wolf cub was aptly named. He only survived the cold, bitter season due to Kagome's constant care, his strong will to live, and sheer unadulterated luck.

 _Only Kagome-sama could gain the trust and affection of such a beast_ , she thought.

"Sorry about that," Kagome apologized, once the cub was taken care of, "It's a shame it's been so long since we've had the chance to talk like this."

Unnoticed by Orie, gears were turning in the priestess's head. In addition to being one of her friends, Orie happened to be one of InuYasha's admirers. In the face of the  _hanyō's_ rough demeanor, she remained polite and patient, willing to wait for InuYasha to notice her affections when other girls had long since given up. She was accustomed to hard work and, if provoked, unafraid to break away from her shy inclinations and firmly hold her ground. Kagome believed she would be a good match for InuYasha if she was only given a fair chance.

"How would you like to join InuYasha and me for dinner?" she offered.

Orie flushed pearly pink, nervously wringing her hands in front of her kimono. "Are you certain? I wouldn't want to impose!"

"You are not imposing!" Kagome insisted, "I'm inviting you, aren't I?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Orie had no choice but to answer in an uncertain yet contemplative voice.

"It must certainly is! Leave the arrangements to me and show up…let's say…tomorrow evening before sunset?"

"So soon? Isn't this something you should discuss with InuYasha before we make any plans?"

Kagome giggled and dismissively waved her hand. "You don't need to worry about him at all. But I guess if you really don't want to join us—"

"Oh, no! That's not it at all!" Orie interjected, still very flustered, "Tomorrow is perfect. I appreciate your hospitality and apologize for being so difficult."

"Then I look forward to seeing you~!" Kagome cheerfully sang and walked away with Kei right at her heels.

As she continued her way her home, Kagome smiled as she looked down at her strong and healthy cub. His current sate was a far cry from the pitiful, malnourished creature she found in the snow. After she warmed him up and gave him fresh meat and water that same day, Kagome worked tirelessly to ensure Kei's health and comfort. He was healing but not quickly enough.

The real breakthrough occurred when Sesshomaru arrived for one of his visits most likely to see if Kagome made any headway with Rin. The demon lord raised an eyebrow when he saw his student watching over the young wolf with dark circles rimming her eyes, silently demanding an explanation. Surprisingly, Rin stepped forward and explained what transpired then asked her lord for his assistance. He looked at his ward then his student before promptly leaving. He returned hours later with a large canister of milk. He instructed Kagome to give it to cub when he awoke and again at every meal. He also told her should she run out, he would acquire more. She quickly took it and returned to the cub's side.

"Where the hell did you get that?" InuYasha bellowed the question burning on everyone's mind. After all, Sesshomaru was highly skilled but not enough to produce breast milk on a whim.

Jaken squawked at the indignity and said his great and terrible Lord Sesshomaru procured the breast milk from one of his loyal subjects, a nursing  _inu_  female. Because of the cub's demonic characteristics, the humanoid demon's milk would provide it with sufficient nutrients. Before anyone—specifically InuYasha—could ask the other questions that arose from the odd explanation, Kagome tearfully thanked her  _sensei_ for his help.

By the time winter ended and well into spring, Kei put on some weight and was able to move on his own. He was still smaller than he should have been, but his increase in size and strength was more than impressive. He never left Kagome's side, and she didn't mind at all. Kei was much smarter than any normal wolf and understood her when she spoke. InuYasha even helped her translate the cub's various barks and yips. Kei made a particularly pleased growl when he received his name.

Kagome was knew of the villagers regarded Kei as her pet, but he was much more than that. He was her companion and her friend, free to come and go as he pleased. Thankfully, he didn't want to go far.

"We're back!" Kagome announced as she and Kei entered the hut. InuYasha was quick to answer.

"Of course you are," he barked, "You're the only one around here who reeks of wolf stink."

Kagome rolled her eyes and joined him where he sat with Kei immediately hopping into her lap.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow evening?" she asked, getting right to the point. She planned to play everything off as casually as possible. It would be detrimental if InuYasha became suspicious early on.

"Nope. It's fucking boring around here these days," he muttered.

"I have the perfect remedy for that!" Kagome exclaimed, "I invited Orie for dinner tomorrow, so make sure you clean yourself up!"

"That shop owner's daughter? What for?"

Kagome shrugged with her head turned the hide the roll of her eyes. At least, InuYasha knew who the girl was. That had to be a good sign.

"Orie is a very nice girl, and I really like her. I thought it would be good idea to invite her over," Kagome vaguely explained, "So promise me you'll be on your best behavior."

InuYasha snorted. "Whatever. Just don't burn whatever you cook."

Kagome let out a relieved sigh. Enjoying one small victory at a time was good enough for her.

"So did anything earth-shattering and exciting happen to you today?" she asked.

InuYasha's ears twitched in thought.

"Some people came sniffing around for you earlier," he recalled, "Said they need a priestess to perform an exorcism or some shit."

"An exorcism?" she repeated, "What did they say?"

InuYasha snorted and flopped down on his back. "Hell if I know. Before they told me their sob story, I sent them to Kaede. She should tell you more."

"You get any lazier and the floor boards will sink with the weight of your fat ass," Kagome dryly quipped. Kei barked in agreement, nodding his furry head.

"Brown nosing mutt," InuYasha muttered, stuffing his hands in his  _haori_ sleeves.

"At least he listens to me. You could learn a thing or two from Kei," Kagome countered and scratched the cub behind the ears.

"That's only because he sees you as his Alpha, and you spoil him rotten."

"He does?" she asked. This was the first time she heard that observation. If anything, she assumed her relationship with Kei was the same one Sango shared with Kirara, that of two equals.

"Of course he does. You took him in, didn't you?"

"But that doesn't mean I'm his Alpha. If anyone's the top dog around here, it's you. Besides, what kind of person would leave Kei out in the cold to die?"

"Taking him in was your decision, an Alpha decision," InuYasha stated, "And I can't exactly be Alpha if you don't do what I tell you, and you order me around all the damn time. I swear you're more bitch than human."

Kagome laughed. "You're lucky Sesshomaru-sama explained all that  _inu_  lingo to me so I know it isn't an insult. As for that request, I'll ask Kaede about it first thing in the morning."

"You really think they'll stick around that long?"

"It's hard to say. It must be a serious problem if they came all this way to seek my help," she surmised, "Either the situation is too dire for them to wait and they left or they're waiting long enough to personally ask for the aide of the Shikon no Miko." The title was said with a distinct hint of sarcasm.

"Have fun with that crap. I'm bored, but I ain't that bored."

"Whatever. It's not like I wanted you to come with us anyway."

It was dusk when Kagome stood and began preparing a dinner of grilled fish that InuYasha caught earlier, setting aside a few raw ones for Kei. Rin went with Sesshomaru during his last visit earlier this week. After making up with the  _daiyōkai_ , she finally told him the boy she was interest in. Kagome wasn't as surprised as everyone else to hear it was Kohaku. She thought the young slayer was a fine boy for Rin to wed. She asked Sesshomaru to take her to the slayer's village so that she could speak with her potential suitor. Kagome was certain Sesshomaru would agree, but the  _taijiya_  settlement would have a looming white shadow to contend with for several days.

"Food's up!" Kagome announced when she pulled the fish from the fire. Both of her canine companions quickly migrated to her for their share of the evening meal.

"Maybe I'll make a fish stew tomorrow. We have some fresh vegetables that'll go great with it," Kagome mused while they ate.

"Fish is for humans. Canines are carnivorous. We eat real meat," InuYasha protested even though he had his teeth firmly clenched on a skewer full of the grilled white meat.

"We have fish, carrots, cabbage, and  _negi_  in this house so that is what I'm going to cook. You want something else to eat, go live somewhere else," Kagome retorted in a very mother like fashion, "Besides, Kei is a canine, and he likes fish just fine."

"The mutt's only eating what his Alpha gives him."

Kagome huffed and debated whether or not to point he was doing the exact same thing. Instead, she said, "You know, Koga always called you 'mutt', and you hated it."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing. Just that you're a hypocrite. A hypocrite who's eating fish stew tomorrow."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and watched as the  _miko_ finished her meal and began to clean up, disposing of her and Kei's discarded fish bones. The cub ventured outside once he was done but would return before Kagome settled down for bed and curl up at her side.

"InuYasha, if you have nothing to do tomorrow morning, would you clean up while I go see Kaede?" Kagome requested as she finished cleaning, "I'd rather not entertain in a pigsty."

The  _hanyō_ snorted and retreated to his room without a word, climbing into his hammock. He never liked sleeping inside until Kagome introduced him to this simple innovation. It was definitely better than sleeping in a tree.

By the time InuYasha closed his eyes, he could hear the pitter-patter of Kei's feet as he scurried across the hut to Kagome's bed. One thing he knew for sure was that Kagome was definitely an Alpha.

-O0o0O-

"Alpha Koga!"

Koga turned to the  _ōkami_ who addressed him, two adolescent guards, twin brothers Kioshi and Kaito with identical hands of speckled gray hair and bright hazel eyes.

"What is it?"

"There are two wolves at the main entrance from the insurgent group in the south," Kaito answered, "A mated male and female."

Koga's eyebrows quirked. "Really? What do they want?"

"They requested an immediate audience with you," Kaito clarified, "The other guards are keeping them isolated from the rest of the tribe."

"They are alone and the female is with cub. I don't believe they are any threat to us," Kioshi said before Koga could comment. He gulped and hastily added, "Of course, I would never presume to know that before you have a chance to evaluate them yourself, Alpha Koga. I was just expressing my own thoughts. Forgive my error."

Koga smirked and slapped Kioshi on the shoulder making the younger wolf lurch forward.

"I got it from here, kid," he told him, "Take it easy, okay?"

Kioshi sighed before he replied, "Yes, Alpha Koga."

Koga nodded and walked to the den entrance with the brothers behind him. Kioshi stiffened when his brother elbowed him in the arm.

"What's your problem?"

Kaito grinned. "I should be asking you that? You always get so flustered when you speak to Alpha Koga. Why is that?"

When he didn't receive an answer, Kaito decided to Kioshi further like he always did when his twin was tightlipped.

"Is it just admiration? Or are you afraid of him?"

"Su tip! I only don't want to overstep my bounds," Kioshi hissed, "I respect Alpha's leadership too much to do that."

"So that's it," Kaito replied with a thoughtful nod, "You're just whipped."

Kioshi growled in warning but both brothers had to ease when they reached the cavern entrance with Koga. Beyond the waterfall, Koga saw the couple the twins spoke of surrounded by other armed guards to separate them from the rest of the pack. Of course, his pack brothers and sisters still gathered outside to see who was causing such a fuss.

The crowd readily parted for their Alpha as he advanced until Koga stood in front of the male wolf and his pregnant mate. Their pelts were ragged and worn, riddled with tears and holes. Their bodies were in far worse condition. They clearly underwent serious hardships whether they occurred while they lived in the south or traveled to the east.

Koga barked at his men to lower their arms. This couple was clearly no threat.

"Why have you come here?" he asked, calm and proud.

"We fled one of the newly formed packs in the south and seek refuge with the eastern tribe," the male answered.

Koga growled to quiet the hackles that arose after the confession. Rebels were not treated kindly by his pack with good reason. To go against your Alpha was punishable by death which was exactly what all the southern packs were guilty of. Normally, Koga wouldn't consider accepting a southern insurgent without going through the proper channels, which included a formal hearing before the Elders, but the male was desperate and his female in critical condition. Only immediate intervention would help repair the damage caused by their harsh life, and the female wolf could successfully carry her pregnancy to term. With that in mind, Koga decided to wait until the cub was born before any judgment was made and grant the couple provisional asylum. Even with the ongoing threat the southern rebels caused, there was no need for an innocent to suffer.

"What are your names?" he inquired.

"I am Isamu, and this is my mate, Miwa."

"I will grant your request and allow you to stay. After your mate gives birth, it will be decided if you can officially join the eastern tribe. However, I will show no mercy if this is a trick."

Relief flooded Isamu's face as Miwa spoke in a low whisper with grateful tears in her eyes, "Thank you, Alpha Koga."

Once Koga's decision was made, Isamu and Miwa were quickly taken into custody by some other wolves, and the crowd dispersed. Iwao was the only one who remained with their Alpha.

"That was rather hasty, don't you think?" he asked.

Koga grinned. "If you have a complaint, by all means challenge me."

"It's not that serious, my friend," he responded with a chuckle, "In fact, there could very well be other migrants from the south traveling here if they can swallow their pride long enough to make the journey."

"Is that so?"

Iwao nodded. "I've heard rumors that a group of demon slayers have been killing off the southern tribes. They hail from an exterminator village that was revived several years ago."

"Well, what did they expect? If they continue to hunt in human villages, then it's only a matter of time that they do something to take care of them," Koga reasoned.

Still, even if it was just a rumor, the thought left a bad taste in Koga's mouth. The only slayers he encountered were the woman who traveled in InuYasha's group and her younger brother. He didn't recall either of their names but knew the female and Kagome were close.

"Once he and his mate are taken care of, I'll ask Isamu about it. If there is some truth to the rumors, we might have to intervene," he decided.

"You wanna take on the  _taijiya_ directly? How ambitious!" Iwao jokingly cried.

"Not exactly. I'm think more along the lines of diplomatic intervention," Koga clarified, "It'll be better if we tried talking to them first."

"You want to talk to them?" Iwao asked, his eyes wide, "You're a decent orator around us wolves, but I don't think you're good enough to pull that off."

"Just leave it to me, Ginta, and Hakkaku," he said with confident smirk revealing his fangs, "We'll head out after we verify the information. You'll be in charge until I get back."

The other wolf sighed. "The burdens of being Beta. I stay behind while you have all the adventure."

"You want to join us? If so, I could arrange it."

Iwao shook his head. "I'll pass. You can enjoy that adventure on your own."

He didn't care to associate with humans any more than he had to which was not at all. In addition to that, it seemed like Koga was already on good terms with the  _taijiya_ , or rather he knew them well enough to make contact without violence. The southern wolves may have defected, but the tribe could not abide the slaughter of their brethren, indiscriminate or otherwise.

Iwao was only mildly startled when one of his mortal wolf licked his fingers. Koga obviously decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. He was either feeling very considerate or very bored.

"Ah yes. The burdens of being Beta."

-O0o0O-

Kagome was gently roused awake by Kei licking her cheek. She moaned and reached up to scratch his neck without opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Kei."

She sat up and pushed off her bed clothes before she stood to retrieve her freshly laundered  _miko_ garb and attend to her usual morning rituals. Once she finished and left her room, she discovered InuYasha was already gone. It was just as well. Her plan to see Kaede was at the forefront of her mind. After leaving, it didn't take long for her and Kei reached the elderly  _miko's_ home. Coincidently, Kaede was seated on her porch with no pressing matters to attend to.

"Kagome, good morning," she greeted her, "As you have wasted no time coming to see me, I take it InuYasha has told you about the request yesterday's travelers made."

Kagome nodded and took a seat next to her. "Are they still here?"

"No, they had to return home but asked that I convey their desires to you on their behest."

"Do you believe they need my help?"

Kaede took a deep, calming breath before she spoke, tiredly closing her eye.

"It is hard to say without assessing the situation myself," she commented, "They told me their village has been plagued with a sickness that causes unbearable aches and pain then fever and fatigue. Those who suffer usually become thin then bedridden before their ultimate demise."

Kagome nodded, thoughtful. That combination of symptoms could have been caused by some sort of flu, an illness that could quickly become deadly.

"Why do they believe an exorcism will cure the disease?" she questioned, "Did they mention any significant event or incident that preceded the outbreak?"

"A shrine to the local god was destroyed, and the idol it contained was lost in the neighboring river," she answered, "From what I understand, the village's main source of water originates from the very same river."

 _An idol, huh? That makes it a little more interesting_ , Kagome thought.

"I see. Have they mentioned the surrounding wildlife being affected as well?"

"Aye. The fish that inhabits the river as well as the town's livestock have died before the villagers were affected." Kaede thoughtfully paused.

"I take your questions to mean you are interested in getting involved?"

"Perhaps," Kagome replied, "I only have a few more questions to ask. Did they mention trying any other methods before coming here?"

"They constructed a duplicate shrine and made many offerings, but it all appeared to have no effect."

"I see. So where can I find this place?"

Kagome's resolve to aid the afflicted village was firm. Dead livestock and deceased villagers were usually seen as bad omens. If this situation wasn't remedied soon, not only would the village suffer, but the surrounding settlements as well. Fear could be a more potent killer than plague or disease.

"It's a two days journey away by horse in the east. It is called  _Tai_ - _kawa_."

"Got it!" Kagome announced with a smile, giving her mentor a thumbs up and a crooked grin, "Thanks for the intel. I'll leave first thing tomorrow."

Kaede sighed and shook her head at her silly antics. "Please be careful, child. This dilemma may be easily resolved, but you need to keep your wits about you."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Kagome stayed to speak with the elderly priestess until she decided to leave. It was still early, so she had plenty of time to pack for tomorrow before she started to prepare for tonight's dinner. On her way home, she passed one of the village merchants loading up a small caravan.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome," they addressed her.

Kagome paused and replied, "Good morning. Planning for a trip?"

"Yes, milady. We're headed to  _Iwaki_. The town has a large harbor and many goods to trade. We're hoping to make a sizeable profit there," the head of the group stated.

" _Iwaki_?" Kagome iterated, "If my geography is up to par, that's east of here, correct?" Again, her mental gears were turning.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind!" she said, sheepishly waving her hands, "But when will you be leaving? A village in the east has requested my aid, so I believe it would be prudent if we traveled together in the same direction. If you will allow me to accompany you that is."

"Of course! You are most welcome to join us. We leave at noon today, milady."

"Noon, huh?

Kagome pursed her lips together. That timeline didn't agree with her dinner plans which were quite frivolous when compared to assisting an ailing population.

_Then again, I could use this to my advantage._

This wasn't the first time she left ventured out of Edo without InuYasha with her. She could more than hold her own and likely be able to complete this mission sooner. And, the more she thought about it, the more Kagome realized Orie and InuYasha didn't need her hanging around like a third wheel. Her intentions were good, but her less than subtle prodding could make everything more awkward than it had to be. Maybe it was time she let her  _hanyō_  try this courting thing on his own.

_But not without a monumental pep talk._

"I'll meet you here packed and ready to go!"

Kagome hurried back to her home and preceded with her original plan only at a quickened pace. As soon as they reached her room, Kei laid down on Kagome's futon and watched as she packed her trusty yellow backpack. She started with the essentials: her first aid kit, a journal she used to record medical notes, her sleeping bag, water canteens, rations of dried meats, and a few other survival tools. When she finished, Kagome was pleased to see there was some room to spare.

"Guess who's stopping for a bath on the way back," she sang leaning down to poke Kei in the nose. He barked and licked her finger.

Kagome might not have the opportunity to do so as often as she liked, but she still attended to her daily personal hygiene. Weather permitting, she bathed once a day using a privacy screen InuYasha built for her in a nearby stream and soaps she crafted from oils, fats, and dried herbs she either collected herself or purchased. The process was tedious, but Kagome adored its products and sparingly used each bar. Some of the villagers even adopted her bathing habits particularly the younger girls like Rin and Orie. At the most, they would bathe two or three times a week. Sesshomaru mentioned on more than one occasion that InuYasha should follow suit.

With her body and hair soaps packed, Kagome added a plain white  _yutaka_  and several pairs of underwear to her bag. To this day, InuYasha teased her for having them not that it phased her. Medieval undergarments just didn't do it for her.

When she grabbed her panties, Kagome's nail snagged on something sheerer than her cotton underclothes. She blushed and picked it up to stuff in the bottom of her bag. The lacey garment was one of a few unexpected farewell gifts from her old school friends.

One day after their classes were dismissed, Yuka and Eri caught Kagome when she was out on one of her frequent panty purchases when they stopped by the mall. To break the tension caused by the sudden and awkward reunion, they surveyed Kagome's selections and shook their heads at her bikini cuts and boy shorts. The two girls then directed her to more adult choices in underwear each more scandalous than the next. Kagome accepted and bought several pieces of lingerie that the two girls personally approved of to end the outing as quickly as possible. She packed them in her backpack that same day and only touched them again when she and InuYasha moved in together. They were oddly sentimental, but she'd never let any else see them.

With her bag ready, Kagome began to prepare the fish stew for InuYasha and Orie to reheat and share later. By the time she was finished, InuYasha appeared, sneaking a claw by the pot.

"Don't touch!" she scolded, hitting his hand with her mixing spoon, "This isn't to eat right now. You need to reheat it and put on some rice before Orie comes over."

"You make it seem like you won't be here," he commented.

"I won't," she replied, "Kei and I are leaving this afternoon to check out that exorcism job you mentioned. I think there's more to it than what they told Kaede, and I need to leave as soon as possible."

"You're going on your own?" InuYasha asked causing Kagome to sigh. The unasked question was "You're going without me?"

"No. There's a caravan leaving this afternoon, and I'm hitching a ride. Once I mark the way there, I can head back on my own."

"If you're leaving, cancel your damn dinner party. Don't send me in your place!"

"InuYasha, I'm not going to do that."

Kagome grit her teeth and decided to go for it. Being subtle with InuYasha's love life has not worked for her so far. She just hoped she didn't ruin things for Orie.

"I invited Orie here for a reason," she admitted.

"Yeah right. She sure as hell didn't have one when I saw her today."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "You spoke to her?"

"I was at her family's store picking up some more cloth," he explained, "You go through fabric like that with all those baths you take. Besides you did tell me to clean up, right?"

 _I can't believe it! There's hope for him yet!_  Kagome thought, completely giddy.

"I suppose I did say that," she said, slowly smiling, "Is that all you spoke about?"

"Yeah. What the hell else would we talk about? So why do you want her to come here anyway?"

"I invited Orie because she wants to see you. She likes you."

As expected, the  _hanyō_ was mystified and silent.

Suddenly, he uttered, "Bullshit."

Kagome shook her head, grinning. "Believe me, InuYasha, she does. As your best friend, I'm obligated to know these things. I wanted the two of you to have a chance to speak with each other and planned to play chaperone, but you can do this on your own."

"And  _this_ would be?" he probed.

"Just talk to her like you did earlier. There's no pressure, but give Orie a chance. At the very least, you can become friends."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want. Nothing's going to come of it."

Kagome grinned, excitedly clapping her hands together. It wasn't much, but it was a step in the right direction.

"All I'm asking is that you give it an honest try," she said, "That and that you be on your best behavior, try not to burn the rice, and let me comb your hair before I go."

"Okay on everything else, but no way to the hair."

"It's just so I can take out the tangles! It'll just take a minute if you don't make such a fuss about it." Kagome slyly added, "I'll scratch the base of your ears like you like if you let me do it."

Said appendages twitched, but InuYasha didn't budge from his seat. Kagome was about to try another tactic when he took a deep breath, pouting.

"Make it quick," he acquiesced through clenched teeth.

Kagome grinned and hurried to her room to retrieve her comb. She returned and settled behind him to get to work before InuYasha could change his mind.

"Dammit! Don't pull so hard!"

"Don't be such a baby! Hold still!"

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – There you go! I love Kagome and InuYasha's relationship. InuYasha is perfect as the annoying roommate/brother figure. As for Kagome and Koga, they will reunite soon enough. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (edited 09.14.2014)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Howdy ho, ev'rybody! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Scarlett Skylar, Kaze, angeldevil11, kakashixangela, jj, Mary, Kat, Carmen, Tammy, tinabug, Silversun XD, yasshi, Guest (1), wiiTneSs, Ookamifemale001, fallingyuki, Guest (2), llebreknit, Leafy, Guest (3), hentai18ancilla, Outcast001, Anonmyous999, The Path of Supreme Conquest, and Reku93! =(^w^)=
> 
> Hello, all! I apologize for the delay, but this chapter was beastly to crank out. There's not a lot of action, but it certainly gives you some insight on what the other players in this story are up to and sets the stage for what's to come. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I shall also use this space to plug with no shame my recently updated one-shot collection, Turtle Bites. Check it out if you have the time! XD

**Chapter 3**

Kohaku smiled as he heard the twinkling laughter of the girl he hoped to marry. Not for the first time since she arrived from Edo did Rin ditch her training exercises with the other apprentice healers to work in the fields, giggling and gossiping with the other girls toiling in the rice paddies. It was shocking at first to see her there especially with her status as ward to Lord Sesshomaru, but Rin shrugged it off and continued to work, saying the small, self-sustained fields in the demon slayers' valley were nothing compared to the ones in Edo.

This and all of Rin's other odd indulgences were ignored due to the constant and silent vigil of Lord Sesshomaru. He never strayed too far from her and appeared whenever he pleased with small tokens for Rin and letters from Edo. Despite Sesshomaru's more than adequate protection, Kohaku always made time to sneak away from his village duties long enough to check on Rin himself. With just one glimpse of her endearing grin, he knew she was safe and sound.

"Kohaku, sir?"

"Yes?" Kohaku answered as he turned away from the fields and faced the messenger.

"We have visitors at the main gate. They wish to speak to your elder sister and her husband."

Kohaku thoughtfully hummed and nodded for the messenger to continue.

Ever since the defeat of Naraku, the slayers' village had more business than ever. Sango, like all other members of her team, gained a renowned reputation from her shard hunting days and her current status as head of the  _taijya_  village alongside Miroku. As such, all requests and renegotiations from exterminations, trade, and similar matters went directly to Sango or Miroku, and it wasn't uncommon for them to be requested by name. However, Sango was recently confirmed to be with pregnant her and Miroku's third child and in no condition to receive unknown and possibly hostile clients even if it was within the safety of her own home. Of course, Miroku, the dutiful husband and father, stayed by her side and took care of their two twin toddlers, Ran and Junko. That left all of their administrative duties to Kohaku.

Initially, Kohaku was surprised to see his willful sister resigning herself and her obligations even if it was only temporary. But, over time, he saw how much marriage and motherhood matured and softened his sister from the reckless days of her youth and respected her decisions, happily standing in for the power couple. He always consulted Sango before making any major decisions in their absence, knowing she would retake her mantle again until Kohaku officially succeeded her.

 _Or she ends up pregnant again_ , he thought with an amused snort.

His brother-in-law really couldn't keep his perverted hands to himself. Hopefully, Sango's recent bouts of morning sickness and swollen ankles would give her enough incentive to keep his advances at bay for a while.

As Kohaku turned his attention back to the messenger, noticing he was hesitant to resume their conversation.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Sir, the visitors are demons,  _ōkami_."

Kohaku nodded, skillfully hiding his shock. Several townships in the southern mountains were attacked by wolves over the past several months and the destruction and carnage increased with each and every attack. Slayer teams were hired and dispatched to handle the most recent incidents as simple exterminations. For now, the wolves seemed to retreat, but there was no telling when they would strike again.

 _Could they be planning a counterattack?_  Kohaku briefly considered but shook his head. If the wolves planned to retaliate against them, they wouldn't announce themselves so directly no matter how bold they were. Besides, he had to remember not all demons were evil and be an example for the rest of the village.

"Very well. I will go to meet them. Be alert but inform the others not to attack," Kohaku instructed.

The young messenger nodded and left before Kohaku left to approach the gate. When he arrived, he saw the guards surrounding three wolves, ones Kohaku vaguely recalled from his forced servitude to Naraku. The one with piercing, ice blue eyes was Koga, the  _ōkami_  pack leader who at one time possessed two shards of the Shikon Jewel and whose kin Naraku slaughtered. Kohaku only heard about him one more time after the vile  _hanyō_ was defeated, and Sango and Miroku noticed the wolves mobilizing in the east united under Koga's rule. They trusted him and his tribe so they didn't investigate further. So, if they trusted him, then so would he.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone. I'll take it from here," Kohaku announced, "Make sure you tell the others not to be alarmed and notify my brother-in-law of their arrival."

The guards hesitated but eventually left to complete their appointed tasks. Kohaku was younger than most of the village's residents, but his judgment was rarely questioned.

Koga snorted and relaxed his two followers relaxed.

"Bout time. I was beginning to think we'd be out here all day."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Lord Koga," Kohaku amended with a short, polite bow, "My sister and her husband are unable to meet you and your party at this time."

Koga groaned as the two other wolves laughed.

"Listen, kid. I ain't no lord so don't call me that. Like I told the others, the only reason I came here is to talk to the monk and female slayer who traveled with InuYasha."

"I see. You wish to discuss the recent attacks and exterminations in the southern mountains, correct?" Kohaku assumed.

"You got it," Koga replied with a brief nod, "I think we all have some information that could help us make sense of all of that."

"I'll take you to Miroku. He's been handling the negotiations with the villages that have contracted us for our aid, so he has far more knowledge on this matter than I."

"Alright. Let's get going."

Koga followed the teenaged slayer uncaring of the stares that followed him and his men. He may not attack humans anymore, but he had no illusions about where his race stood with them especially in a villages of exterminators bred to kill his kind.

"Please wait here," Kohaku said as he stepped onto the porch of Sango and Miroku's home. He disappeared behind the paper screen door and returned within seconds with the monk.

"Gentlemen, wonderful to see you again," Miroku greeted, "But I know this is not a social call. Kohaku tells me you have information you want to share pertaining to the attacks by  _ōkami_  tribes in the south in exchange for what knowledge we have gathered."

Koga nodded. "Yeah, that's right. The wolves responsible for the attacks defected or were forcibly exiled from the eastern tribe after I came into power."

"So you are not connected to them at all," Miroku deduced, "Sango and I suspected that were the case since you have made it very clear you do not condone unprovoked violence against humans."

"So the attacks were unprovoked?" Ginta asked.

"That is what the dispatched teams have reported. Sango and I also reviewed the evidence they collected and eyewitness testimonies and reached the same conclusion. The attacks are random in both location and timeframe, all ending in fatalities. The perpetrators were located and executed by our slayers, but the location of the main pack and the identity of its leader have yet to be determined. Right now, they seem to be lying low. The reported last attack was several weeks ago." Miroku paused, thoughtful.

"Do you have any information that contradicts our assumptions?" he inquired.

Koga shook his head. "I haven't been to the southern territory, but a mated pair from one of the tribes came to me for refuge and told me what happened. Between fighting amongst themselves and the humans, the wolves in the southern mountains are dying out. Those who are strong enough to leave will probably relocate to the east with us and petition for the right to join our pack."

"And you'll grant it," Miroku inferred.

"Only if they abide by all my rules."

Despite the abrupt response, Miroku smiled.

"Then I suppose the matter will resolve itself in time. Now that our business is concluded, perhaps you can stay a while before embarking on your journey home."

Koga prepared to refuse but a side glance at Ginta and Hakkaku made him falter. They didn't show it after years of experience, but the pace he set was pretty taxing.

"Sure thing, monk."

"Alright. Please follow me."

The wolves did as they were told and followed Miroku to an informal sitting area. There, much to their surprise, sat his wife, round and heavy with child, with a toddler on her lap beside a teenaged girl Koga barely recognized who held another child. Koga's tail twitched. Openly showing one's offspring was a show of great trust, especially with children so young. Considering he wasn't exactly close to the slayer or the monk, he wasn't sure how to feel.

Sango looked up from her child and grinned. She said, "Koga-san. It's been a long time."

"It has," Koga replied, "Glad to see you are well."

"Koga-sama!" the younger girl cried before Sango could speak. The toddler in her lap giggled and clapped matching her enthusiasm perfectly.

"Do you remember me?"

"Well…about that—" the wolf leader stammered. It was quite obvious that he didn't.

Ginta and Hakkaku both snickered before the latter leaned toward Koga's ear.

"Koga, she's Lord Sesshomaru's ward," he whispered.

Koga's eyes widened. "No way! You're  _that_  kid?"

Rin nodded, maintaining her composure as her Lord Sesshomaru and teachers, Kagome and Kaede, taught her. Wolves may have caused her first death and honestly continued to frighten her, but Koga saved her before and everyone—excluding InuYasha—spoke highly of him. Even her lord gave the wolf his due. For that, she would give him the utmost respect.

"I'm just visiting for a while," she explained, "I live in Edo with InuYasha and Lady Kagome."

Koga's heart clenched at the sound of his beloved's name, but he hid it well as he always did.

"Oh. So how are those two doing?" he obligatorily asked.

"Very well! Lady Kagome is always busy, but Lord Sesshomaru says that InuYasha is getting lazier and lazier by the day. Kagome says he'll never find himself a good wife living like that!"

"What? Why would she say something like that? Aren't those two mated?" Ginta asked.

As he spoke, Koga turned away to hide the fearsome look spreading across his face. From what he understood, human marriage was a far lesser commitment than a true  _yōkai_  mating. Multiple wives and paramours were common amongst mortals and certain species of demon, and the practice was particularly popular with the noble, aristocratic class. If the male partner desired it, there was nothing his wife could do but obey. That was the only reason Koga could think of to justify the face Kagome would even consider the possibility of InuYasha taking another lover.

However,  _ōkami_ were strictly monogamous even more so than their baser animal counterparts. To hear that a female he desperately loved and wanted was attached to a wretch who squandered her ardor and loyalty by daring to look at another woman made his hackles rise and bile build up in the back of his throat. How could InuYasha waste what he would give anything to possess?

 _How could I have expected more than that from a mutt like him? Dogs are only tamed by and loyal to their masters not their mates_ , Koga thought, if anyone was the mutt's master, it was the resurrected  _miko_ , Kikyo. Even though she was once again laid to rest, Kagome still had to compete for InuYasha's affections.

Then the mortal girl spoke again, effectively shutting down Koga's mounting rage and all coherent thought in his head.

"Of course not," Rin answered, perplexed, "Why would they be?"

"You mean Kagome and InuYasha aren't together?" Hakkaku asked. He was just as dumbstruck as Koga and Ginta.

Sango shook her head and slowly rocked her daughter when she began to fuss. Ran always required more maintenance than her sister.

"We were surprised by the outcome as well, but, after Kagome returned from her homeland, she and InuYasha never began a romantic relationship." She frowned when her child began to wail causing all of their demonic guests to wince save for the gobsmacked wolf leader.

"I better put Ran and Junko down for a nap before they get too fussy. Sorry I can't be more hospitable."

"No problem. Thanks for seeing us on such short notice," Hakkaku answered for Koga. He awkwardly added, "We hope your next birthing goes well."

"Thank you," Sango said and gave Ran to Kohaku as her husband helped her up. Kohaku readily stood next to his prospective bride who held his much calmer niece. When she was on her feet, Miroku nodded and stepped away from her.

"And thank you for making the trip. We hope to see you again under better circumstances," she stated as she took her daughter from Kohaku. With a final nod in the wolf demons' direction, Sango left with Rin and Kohaku in tow.

"Well, gentlemen, if you have no pressing engagements, I'd be delighted to treat you all to a drink. I have a special bottle of sake I inherited from my master that should be perfect for this event," Miroku offered.

"And what event is this?" Ginta questioned, suspicious. He only heard that tone in the monk's voice when he was up to something.

"The reunion of friends and allies!" he clarified, "Although there are a few very noticeable absences, but I'm sure they'll be with us in spirit. They've actually accomplished a lot over the past several years if you would like to hear about it."

"We'd be honored," Koga affirmed and eagerly took a seat after Miroku left to fetch the sake.

When the monk returned and poured the trio's first drinks, he began his detailed accounts of the village in Edo centered around one particular  _miko_. His motives couldn't be more transparent, but Koga didn't care. In less than a minute, everything he presumed to be true was so thoroughly demolished, and he couldn't be happier. Kagome was not bound to InuYasha by mating or marriage and even encouraged the mutt to find a woman of his own. He always knew InuYasha had dubious tastes especially after his run-in with the reanimated shell of his former love, but he wasn't going to complain.

Koga downed his drink, and Miroku readily poured him another without pausing his stories. Koga listened and felt his being filled much faster than his cup, overflowing with hope he believed withered and died long ago. His old fears were tossed aside, and he vowed his self-imposed loneliness was coming to an end. No matter what, he would be a part of Kagome's life because he should have never left her in the first place. Whether she wanted him as a friend or much more, Koga would no longer hide from her like a coward afraid to put his heart on the line.

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned behind his back as their lone wolf leader soaked in everything the monk told him about their human sister down to the last miniscule detail. Their smiles widened when Miroku explicitly stated Kagome was single and unattached. They may be getting ahead of themselves, but they were sure Koga was preparing for a vigorous hunt by learning everything about his intended prey. After all, the most prized acquisition of the wolf prince would be his princess.

-O0o0O-

Kagome tiredly groaned as she tended to her fire pit. It was a time consuming task, but the wood she carefully covered with the lid to one of her cooking pots was slowly but surely turning into charcoal.

When she left the caravan and arrived in  _Tai-kawa_ about two days ago, she briefly met with the village head before going directly to the sick and infirmed. Their symptoms were just as Kaede described, severe abdominal pain and lethargy coupled with high fever. Kagome was also told of instances of yellow skin discoloration and seizures in the younger patients.

Kagome frowned. She wasn't able to directly observe any children with that particular symptom. As soon as the villagers witnessed the violent trashing in one of the afflicted, they quickly separated him from the other infirmed, restrained him, and ultimately killed him before they burned the body; fearing demonic possession was the cause. From what Kagome was told, over a dozen of  _Tai-kawa_ 's youth met such an unfortunate end. It was an avoidable and unnecessary loss, but it couldn't be helped now. Kagome just had to work quickly so she could prevent it from happening again.

A high pitched yelp broke Kagome from her somber thoughts and made her smile.

"I know. I know. Back to work," she said, absently scratching her cub behind the ears.

Kei licked her fingers before he settled himself on his paws watching as Kagome worked. Like her, he was bored with sitting still for so long, but he knew his Alpha had a job to do.

After she examined the sick, Kagome distributed herbal remedies she prepared beforehand and stored in her first aid kit to ease the pain before she surveyed the area where the idol was lost. After much persuasion, she had the men to dredge the statuary from the river. It was easy to find and remove despite its large size. The metal ore it was composed of ensured the idol quickly sank into the thick claylike mud of the riverbed and stayed in place.

With a little more persuasion, Kagome convinced the onlookers to leave her alone with the beloved idol. When she made absolutely sure she was alone, she quickly inspected the statue for any clues. The villagers claimed the plague started when the idol fell. From what she could gather, the statue itself had no real power of its own, but that didn't mean it was completely innocent either. It was the only lead she had, so she had to follow through with it for now.

It was once a magnificent piece of art, but the long exposure to the river water dulled and faded all of its intricate decor. Kagome gingerly touched the ore and rubbed the residue that gathered on her thumb with her index finger. The powder was soft but very heavy, a telling characteristic.

From her pack, Kagome removed a small knife and her medical textbook full of her handwritten notes sloppily tucked between the pages. She flipped to the right section in her book before she grabbed a stray rock with one hand and held her blade at the idol's wrist. There was one final test need to confirm her speculations. She mumbled a quick apology to Kei before she hit the knife's handle with the stone using it was a makeshift chisel. It took some time and effort, but she finally detached the metal hand from the rest of the statue. She turned to the she lit for her test and tossed the limb into the flames. As expected, the metal slowly began to melt.

The cause of the ongoing plague was clear, heavy metal poisoning from the discarded idol. Once it sunk to the bottom of the river and began to erode, the toxins contaminated the surrounding water, the fish, and other wild and domestic animals before it was all consumed by the village over time.

The young and elderly were the most vulnerable and succumbed to the poisoning first. Everyone else in between, though stronger, also began to experience the same symptoms. On top of that, the lingering winter cold prevented them from venturing too far outside of the small township to acquire other sources of food and water, and they had no choice but to continue consuming the unknowingly tainted rations. The cold also had a part in weakening their immune systems not that that would have made much of a difference. Kagome was surprised they managed to last as long as they did and travel so far to find her.

Based on the alloy's softness, great weight, and low melting point combined with the symptoms exposure to it caused, the idol's composition likely contained a high percentage of lead.

Unfortunately, knowing the cause of the mystery sickness didn't make Kagome's job any easier. As a modern era girl confined to the medieval era's methods of medicine and healing, there wasn't much she could do. Her spiritual energy wouldn't help. Lead, though toxic to humans, was a naturally occurring element not the type of impurity she could easily cleanse from the body. It might be a viable option for one infected patient, but she had nearly half of the village quarantined and waiting to be treated. Using her  _reiki_ to heal them took time, effort, and energy she just did not have.

All she could do at this point was stop the body from absorbing the poison, treat as much of the internal damage as she could, and prevent those who were too far gone from suffering even more than they already have.

"And finished!" Kagome cried as she lifted the lid and collected the last batch of the newly formed coals. She wasted no time transferring them to a nearby container and meticulously grinding them to a fine powder. Activated charcoal administered with her standard herbal concoctions was the best remedy she could develop with such limited resources while offering her prayers to the  _kami_  for safe and speedy recoveries.

Kagome paused while dividing the powder into single doses. It was times like this when she really missed her birth era. She did what she could, but, at the end of the day, she was only one woman with the power to heal and knowledge far beyond this time who still couldn't save everyone no matter how much she wanted to.

She jumped when Kei sat up and whined reaching over to lick her knuckles. She smiled at her cub and gathered him in her arms. Kagome didn't know much about the intricate network of canine packs other than what she learned from Sesshomaru, but she was more than aware of the instinct to comfort a saddened pack member.

"Thank you, Kei," she whispered then giggled when he intentionally but playfully nipped her chin. It was also pack responsibility to keep each other on task.

"I know. I know. Back to work," she repeated.

The wolf yipped when Kagome placed him back on the ground and gathered all of her supplies. With everything packed and the fire extinguished, she started her way back to  _Tai-kawa_. She didn't have to look down to know Kei was faithfully to her side. This was his first venture outside of Edo since Kagome took him in. He was understandably wary of the strange villagers and the feeling was more than returned, but Kei never wavered, never strayed from Kagome's side.

The cub was active and alert watching his Alpha, powerful, generous, and kind, aid the foreign humans. Though they were grateful for her help, Kei perceived what his Alpha did not. He saw the minute flinches of the townspeople when he and Kagome, demon and human, approached another sick person. He saw the hateful, untrusting glares and heard the whispers of suspicion and malice.

His Alpha, though far stronger than these other humans, focused all of her attention on her health-giving and was not aware of the potential danger. It went against his instincts to devote himself to such an irresponsible female, but it was simply her way and he loved her all the more for it. And, as a member of her pack, Kei would protest his Alpha Kagome with all the strength he had.

-O0o0O-

Miroku groaned as he ran his hand through his unbound hair blinking his bloodshot eyes. He underestimated the alcohol tolerance of his demonic guests and ending up being out several bottles of premium sake with the biggest hangover he had since the celebration of Sango's first pregnancy.

 _I should have known better than to expect full-fledged demons to match InuYasha's tolerance._ The  _hanyō_  was a lightweight even by human standards.

Miroku grunted when Ran and Junko pounced on top of him forcing him back to his bed. They were both clearly wide awake and more refreshed than he was.

"Careful, girls," he bemoaned, "Daddy is not feeling well. Now is not the time to play."

"Serves you right."

Miroku, completely under the mercy and weight of his two daughters, weakly looked up at his pregnant wife smirking down at him.

"And just what injustice did I comment to deserve such treatment?"

Sango sighed and shooed Ran and Junko away before carefully dropping down by Miroku's side.

"I know you meant well, but you shouldn't have discussed Kagome's private affairs with Koga behind her back."

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"Don't play me. I know all of your tricks and exactly what you were up to after I left."

"It was harmless," Miroku assured her, "I am more than certain Kagome would not object sharing those details with a dear friend she has not seen in years."

Sango shook her head. "Koga's friendship with her began with a very clear motive."

She knew, while flattered by Koga's attentions, Kagome never had any desire to pursue a relationship with him beyond their simple camaraderie. Sango also doubted Koga's constant claims and declarations of love for the futuristic  _miko_. They were only empty words from a male who came and went out of her life as he pleased. That was not the kind of man Kagome needed in her life. And, even if he was, it was not Miroku's place to present her to him on a silver platter.

"I cannot deny that Koga initially became interested in Kagome for her ability to see the Shikon shards, but the jewel is no more. Koga genuinely wants nothing more than her companionship whether it is for friendship or something deeper than that."

Miroku understood exactly where Sango was coming from. Though she learned how to fend for herself, he and Sango were still fiercely protective of Kagome and her innocent view of the world. The wrong kind of man could easily take advantage of her.

The Koga they met was an arrogant blowhard who spoke more than he acted especially in regards to his love for Kagome. But, call it cliché, he began to change shortly after he and Kagome met, and Miroku honesty believed Koga was no longer that person. He saw just how much Koga changed when Rin innocently spoke of the current situation between Kagome and InuYasha. He—like many others—assumed the two were a happily married or mated couple. Once he learned everything he believed was a lie, Koga asked for everything and anything involving the priestess's life.

Miroku was more than willing to share whatever he could with the wolf leader. He recognized something in Koga that he knew very well. He subconsciously tightened his hand, the same hand that bore Naraku's curse. It was the only thing that stood between him and the life he only dreamed of with the woman he dearly loved. The very second his hand and his heart were both free from those restraints and he was unhindered by the promise of violent and lonely death, Miroku pursued Sango relentlessly. He would accept nothing less than everything she had to offer and would give her all he had in return.

Koga undoubtedly wanted the same now that he too was free from any restraints that kept him and Kagome apart. Call him a romantic, but Miroku believed in giving the lovesick wolf a chance.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned, carefully placing her hand over his, "Are you alright? Would you like me to get you something?"

Miroku chuckled in spite of the throbbing pain in his head and ragged appearance. He tenderly grasped Sango's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"All I need is you, dear wife."

Sango giggled at his advances and reciprocated enthusiastically until she got a whiff of his alcohol laced breath. She violently lurched and scrambled to her feet.

"I'm going to be sick!" she rasped before rushing out of the bedroom with one hand pressed to her mouth and the other against her unborn child thrashing in her belly.

Miroku sighed and fell back on his pillow, cringing when he heard Sango empty the contents of her stomach. He was never drinking again.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! There will definitely be more action in the next chapter, and our favorite couple will be reunited (but how they reunite is completely at my discretion). Until next time, TCB!
> 
> (edited 4.27.2015)


End file.
